1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning drum device, and more particularly to a positioning drum device for a Venetian blind.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventional positioning drum devices for a Venetian blind are shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional positioning drum devices.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional positioning drum devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional positioning drum devices.